


First Times

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Howard Is Pure, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Fluff And Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vince and Howard are the same age, Vince guides him, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard is eighteen and has never ventured into the world of self-pleasure until Vince comes along and gives him the push he needs.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! I wrote this in a couple of hours after randomly thinking of the concept whilst on the bus home from work, that probably says something about me lmao. i'm a lil sleep deprived so I don't actually know how good this is but I hope you all enjoy!! <3

The first time he was invited Howard didn't quite believe it, because why would someone want him spending the night at their house taking up space? It set off his fight or flight response immediately; he willed himself never to speak to Vince again, certain the entire thing was a ruthless attempt to embarrass him. 

Vince latched onto him that day, and they hadn't been apart since.

Now, just like every other Friday night, Howard walked the streets of London, heading in the same direction without fail. It'd become routine, he didn't even need to think about his route anymore. 

Rain pelted down, droplets trickling down his neck as the sky rumbled up above. Vince didn't like thunderstorms. Howard upped his speed, only a few streets away. 

When he arrived, he straightened out his shirt before knocking gently on the front door. 

Every Friday night, Vince made the two of them mugs of hot chocolate, only adding whipped cream and marshmallows if he'd remembered to ask his mum to pick some up. He must have remembered this week because sat atop the thick layer of cream was mini pink and white marshmallows. 

'So what d'you wanna do tonight?' Vince asked, bringing the mug up to his lips. A thin white moustache sat atop his lip when he pulled it away.

Finding a plan was always the big challenge of the night, they were complete opposites. Vince would happily sit and listen to Gary Numan's entire discography while straightening his hair, and Howard... Howard just wasn't interested, no matter how much Vince tried to convert him.

Sometimes, they merely sat in each other's company. Vince would be reading the latest NME magazine while Howard would be reading some classic literature. That, or they ended up in a competitive satsuma fight.

Howard relished Friday nights. He found himself counting down the days, despising Monday's because of how far away they were and absolutely adoring Thursday's, so much that he always woke up earlier than usual. 

Even as the excitement died down and the fatigue started to set, and the two of them laid at opposite ends of Vince's single bed in his box of a bedroom, Howard would fall asleep thinking about how little he'd want to be anywhere else. 

\--- 

When Howard woke the next morning, a draft ran across his midriff. Vince had completely stolen the sheets and was bundled up to his neck with soft sheets. His eyes were open, staring at Howard.

'Morning,' Howard rasped, running a hand up and down his face. The feeling of not having slept as well as he would have if he were in his own bed in his own bedroom washed over him.

'Howard, you're, uh..' 

They fell silent as he worked out what Vince was saying, it didn't take long. Howard wanted to disappear at that moment. Maybe a giant sinkhole would open up and swallow him whole. He wanted to be anywhere but laid in bed with his best friend with an erection tenting his trousers.

'O-oh God, Vince. I'm- I'm so sorry-'

Vince relaxed, giggling while running a hand through his bedhead. 'S'awright, you want me to give you a minute? Jus' try not to get any on the bed, yeah?' he said earnestly, although a cheeky smile crept onto his lips.

'What- no, I've never- it'll go away, it always does,' Howard scrambled to find the words.

'You've never wanked off? Now it all makes sense,' Vince teased, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

'Y-you have?' 

'Yes, because I'm an eighteen-year-old boy with access to the internet. You've never?' 

Howard's face flushed. 'It-it always seemed so wrong-'

Vince rolled his eyes, the tiniest of smiles playing at the corner of his lips. 'There ain't nothin' to it, Howard, you're just overthinkin' it. Y'need to give yourself a break,' Vince said, his eyes darting between his face and the tent in his pyjama bottoms. 'I could teach you if y'want.' 

The world spun around him. Suddenly reality didn't feel real. He was still dreaming, he was still be curled up with his head against the pillow. He must be. 

Howard wanted it, more than he could ever admit. He'd spent too many nights merely waiting for the arousal to leave him, not daring to touch in case he got carried away. But he was throbbing and straining against his boxers and Vince was giving him a look he'd never seen before. He swallowed harshly. 

'P-please.' 

Vince needed no further encouragement to shuffle closer, his touch burned into Howard's thigh as he used it as support.

'Y'sure?' Vince asked, his fingertips sliding across the surface of his thigh far too slowly. All Howard could do was nod. 'What're you feelin'?'

'What-'

'How does it feel? Describe it.' 

'Hot. It aches.'

'Do y'feel like you might die if you don't get a release?' Vince asked, tracing across the waistband of Howard's pyjama bottoms.

'Mhm.' 

'An' yet you were never even tempted?' 

'Believe me, I was tempted.. I could just never go through with it,' Howard replied, falling back to rest on his hands, eyeing up Vince's dainty fingers on his skin.

'Trousers off,' Vince said. Howard complied. 'Boxers too.' 

The air fell silent as Howard was exposed for the first time. The uncertainty caused nausea to set in his stomach, how was he supposed to know what was normal and what was completely off-the-rails unnatural?

'You should start whippin' it out more often,' Vince noted.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Well y'face and fashion sense don't really do justice to what y'got goin' on, I've seen worse.' Howard didn't doubt that. 'C'mon, I'm not doin' the work for you.'

He looked expectantly at his best friend, his heart hammering through his chest. The idea that this wasn't a dream was utterly bizarre. If someone would have told him a week ago that he'd have his cock out in Vince's bedroom with him sat only feet away, he'd have laughed. 

'I know you're lackin' experience but you're not thick. Stroke it,' Vince said flatly, he would've come across bored if it wasn't for that glint in his eye. 'Use the precum t'make it easier.' 

The first touch upon his hard cock sent waves through his stomach, emitting a gasp. He flinched, intending to pull his hand away but finding himself gripping harder. 

The strokes started slowly to allow himself time to grow accustomed, maybe to build up his anticipation. The sensation coursing through him was an entirely new feeling, but he was addicted within seconds. How had he never done this before? 

'Oh, God,' he whispered, relying heavily on his arm to keep him upright. 

'Feels good, don't it?' Vince teased. Howard could only assume there was a mischievous grin on his lips; his eyes were clenched shut. 

'So- so good, Vince,' Howard whimpered, a tone he never thought he'd hear leave his throat. 'This- this is- fuck.' 

Vince watched intently, eyes never leaving the scene before him. It was too good an opportunity to waste. 

'Touch your balls.' Howard couldn't tell if it was a suggestion or an order. 'Adds a bit more.. oomph.' 

It was as though someone was reaching up inside his body and managing to touch all the right parts of him, all the ones that have spent years and years begging for attention. 

'I- I don't think I'm going to-'

'You've not had an orgasm in your whole eighteen years on this planet, 'course y'not gonna last long.' 

It was too much. He could feel the pleasure building up to something bigger, something intense. It reminded Howard of needing to sneeze, he quickly pushed the thought out of his head, not wanting to get distracted.

He stroked his cock faster, pushing himself closer to whatever sensation he was chasing. The humidity rose with each passing second.

'V-Vince, I-I-'

'It's awright, Howard, it's gonna feel amazin'.' 

Those were the last words Howard caught before white clouded his vision and the pleasure seeped into the deep depths of his body, his entire being trembled. 

'Oh- Oh, m-my- fuck!' he panted through his first orgasm, hot spurts of come landing over his clothed chest. He was sure he heard a moan rumble into the air. Maybe it was his own. 

He struggled to catch his breath, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed to his best friend who had merely sat and let him masturbate on his bed. 

'How genius was that?' Vince exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. 

'That was- that was.. wow,' Howard breathed, not totally missing the bulge in the front of Vince's trousers. He flushed a dark red, not for the first time that night. 

'That was well hot, think we should make that a Friday night thing,' Vince grinned, Howard hoped he wasn't bluffing.


End file.
